The Dark Hunter
by GoreslashDOW
Summary: When Ruby attacks Roman, she isn't the only one there. Now there is a new team at Beacon and and one has a dark secret. Another has an even darker fate.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on a building and watching a girl called Ruby Rose. No I'm not a

stalker. I was following some robbers. I was about to attack when she came out and started kicking their butts. Then she was talking to the Torchwick guy. He threw a crystal at her. I jumped at him and kicked his cane so that he would miss when he fired. Then I threw spears of shadow at him. He jabbed his cane into my gut and fired. I tumbled out of the ship we were on. As I fell my boots, my gloves and my breastplate expanded and fused into a suit of armor. When I hit the ground I created a crater. I jumped at the ship and a woman walked out. She shot a blast of fire at me and it knocked me back. Ruby flew past me and swung her scythe. The woman shot her back with a blast of fire too. A woman walked up to us and yelled "LEAVE!" to the woman. She brought us to an underground cell where a man joined us.

"Hello, who are you?" I asked.

"You don't know who he is!" Ruby yelled.

"No. Should I?"

"Yes! He is just the headmaster of the best hunter and huntress school ever,

Beacon!"

"You flatter me Ruby, but yes I am the headmaster of Beacon. Now Ruby, I

have only seen scythe work like that from a dusty old crow."

"Yes my uncle Qrow took me under his wing. Before he took me in I was

terrible, he really helped me out."

"Well, how would you like to come to beacon?"

"YES YES YES YES YES." I flinched as she yelled in my ear.

"Okay I will see you when you arrive at Beacon."

" _Stop him._ " I thought.

"Why can't I move?" Ozpin asked.

"You forgetting someone." I said.

"Ah, yes Kai. I assume that my paralysis is your doing, but no need to worry you and your friends have already been enrolled."

"Yeah I know just didn't want you to forget me. _Release him._ " he then walked out of the room.

When I got onto the the ship that was supposed to take us to Beacon my

friends ran up to greet me.

"Heard you had some fun last night Kai." Airen said.

"Ahhhh Kai!" Elisabeth said running up to hugs me. "We were so worried."

"It's fine I'm fine."I said laughing. "Got anything about Torchwick?" I

whispered in her ear.

"No, and I don't get why we have to keep this secret they know to." she

whispered back.

"Well, our team does but not the rest of the people on this ship." I said

pointing at Ruby and a girl with waist length blond hair.

"Are they having a conversation about knees?" Katherine said right behind

me.

"You can't scare me like that anymore and I think they are." I replied.

A program came on about Torchwick, but I knew everything they said so I

didn't pay attention. Then Goodwitch came on.

"Who's that?" said the girl who had been talking to Ruby earlier about knees.

"She's Glenda Goodwitch." Airen said.

"I'm Glenda Goodwitch."

"Oh." The girl said.

Goodwitch talked about Beacon and some stuff and then we landed. We all

got off. The girl Ruby was talking to ran off and Ruby fell into some girl's luggage. She had white hair. Wait, I know her. I ran over to help Ruby. The girl was yelling at Ruby and was shaking around a bottle of dust. She is going to blow herself up. I was flying through the air and was about to tackle the white hair girl when Ruby sneezed and the dust exploded. I took the brunt of the blast and crashed into the girl.

"I am Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee dust company! Do you know you

just did." she said.

"Yes I know who you are Weiss, your company has tried to invade my home

country many times killing thousands." I got up radiating shadows with my eyes glowing black. My voice became warbled and demonic. "I hereby pass judgment on your life and destroy it!" I made a sword out of shadows and swung it at her head. I then felt a stinging in my neck. I growled and turned. Airen was holding an empty syringe and I felt sleepy. "What?" I said in my normal voice before passing out on the path up to Beacon.

I woke up in a big room with all the new students wandering around.

"Are you okay?" Elisabeth asked staring at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Haven't lost control in a while, I should probably explain to

Ruby and Weiss what happened."

"That's not the best…"

"I don't care they have the right to know." I walked over to them. Weiss was

yelling at Ruby for something.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby yelled back.

"Hello." I said cheerfully.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, "Oh hi Kai." she said nervously.

I smiled, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You were going to kill me. You would have if your friend hadn't sedated you!"

Weiss yelled

"That wasn't me."

"How was that not you?"

"I wasn't in control." I took off my shirt and my breastplate. There was the

usual black star of crystal embedded in my skin. "I was infused with a black dust crystal. When there is power added and my emotions aren't in check I lose control."

"Also what you were saying about the Schnee Dust Company was not true."

"Really, have you ever heard of Insulanigrapotestatem?"

"No."

"Not surprised. It is a small island which is the only place where black dust

can be found. It means the island of black power. Your company has been trying to conquer it for years. Even your sister Winter has fought, but you didn't hear anything about it. Guess your parents and your sister just don't trust you enough."

"I, I just, ahhhh!" she yelled storming off.

Ruby was laughing. "This is my sister Yang," she said pointing to the girl she

was talking to on the ship. "and this is Blake, she helped me out after you…"

"I was sedated. Okay, night."

"Good night." Yang and Ruby said at the same time.

"Well that went better than I thought it was going to happen." Katherine said.

"Shut up. I'm going to sleep." I was really tired so I should go to sleep fast. I

did.

The next day, everyone was talking talking about teams. I didn't care about

that. I already had a plan.

"Everyone got your earpieces?"

"Yeah." they all said at the same time.

"Then we should be good, let's go to…"

"You don't know where we're going are you?" Airen asked.

"All first years please report to Beacon cliff immediately for initiation."

"All first years," Airen said mock the speaker's voice, "please report to

Beacon cliff immediately for hazing."

"Whatever." I said. I put on my glasses this time to help. They can do scans

on stuff.

When we got there we were told to stand on these gray platforms. Then

Ozpin addressed us. He said something about teams and partners, whatever. The only thing I picked up on was that the first person we made eye contact with is your partner. Airen was already whispering "Operation Rapier." to everybody. We were launched off the cliff. A guy with blonde hair seemed to be having a bad time. Wait, didn't he throw up on the ship? Poor guy. My armor spread over my body and I obliterated a few trees when I crashed into them. I hit the ground and cracks spread out from where I hit the ground. I pressed my earpiece.

"Elisabeth where are you."

"I'm near your location. Heading your way."

In a few minutes Elisabeth walked out of the bush. We made eye contact

and we were partners. We went and found Airen and Katherine and got them to become partners. We found the temple with the relics. There was a deathstalker and a nevermore. They were really big. I scanned everyone to see their aura levels. They all were pretty good. Wait a minute. Blake is…? I'll deal with that later.

"The gang's all here," Yang said, "Now we can die together."

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said she ran towards the Deathstalker.

My eyes widened. It would kill her. " _Stop her_!"

"Kai!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, but it would kill you. Let us take over. Katherine, Airen, take the

Deathstalker, me and Elisabeth will kill the Nevermore." I said

"Okay." Airen said.

I will describe both fights, the fight with the Deathstalker is just from what I

heard. Katherine took out her bow staff. It turned into to a turret with two rails on each side. It hummed and she picked up a few rocks from the ground. She aimed and dropped the rocks in there. They were shot and broke the speed of sound. One shot off the stinger of the Deathstalker, and another took of a claw. Airen took out his battle axe and swung it at the head. He ripped it out, turned it into it's taser rod form and stabbed it into the opened wound. The Deathstalker shook and died. Meanwhile my gear expanded into armor. I made a giant shadow sword. I stabbed the Nevermore in the neck and it started thrashing around. I then saw an arrow whistling on its way to hit the bird. I wreathed it in shadows and expanded it. It cut off the Nevermore's wing and I started falling with the giant bird. I jumped off and the Nevermore fell in a heap along with the Deathstalker. My gear turned back to normal.

"Yeah!" I yelled high fiving my team.

"Ewww!" Elisabeth yelled.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Kai's hands are covered in blood!" I looked down at them. They were. Huh.

I pulled Blake aside. "When are you going to tell them that you're a faunus?"

She jumped, "How do you know?"

"Your bow hide ears, it's kind of obvious."

"Well, I was once part of the White Fang."

"Well you aren't anymore, right?" she shook her head, "Okay then." I said walking back to

my team.

"Kai, Airen, Katherine, and Elisabeth Potestatum, you retrieved the black

king pieces. You will now be known as team KAKE (pronounced cake). You will be led by, Kai Potestatum.

"So these are our dorms." Katherine said once we got to our dorms.

"Let's unpack tomorrow." I said passing out on my bed.

I was the last one to get up in the morning. I yawned and stretched. I went

and got my stuff unpacked. There wasn't much and we still had a lot of space. Our first class was pretty boring until…

"A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic well educated

and wise. Do any of you think that you are the embodyment of these traits?"

"I do!" I yelled a few seconds before Weiss did.

"Well, step forward and face your opponent."

The teacher took and axe and cut off the lock of a cage. A pig-like grimm

came out of the cage. I made the shadows below it turn into spikes and spear him through the stomach. I then made them spread apart and rip the grimm to shreds. I went back to my seat.

"Well that's all the time for today, class dismissed." the teacher said.

A few weeks later Cardin was pulling on a faunus' ears during lunch. I felt

Elisabeth trembling beside me. I knew she hated bullies so I put my hand on her clenched fist.

"Let me take care of this." I said. "Hey! Let her go!" I yelled at him walking

over.

"What, you got a problem? She's just an animal, she's not human." Cardin

said.

My fists broke out in black flames. I put it in his face. "I can make you not

look human." I growled, "Now, let her go."

He let her go and backed away. I put out the flames and punched him

straight in the nose, knocking him out. "Hmm," I said to myself,"Your head doesn't sound hollow." I walked over to Nora. "Sorry, I only broke his nose, not his legs."

"That's okay." she replied.

The next year went by easily. I was best in sparring class. There was a

bunch of grimm, but they were easy. Then came the Vytal festival. The first two rounds we completely destroyed the other teams. The seemed pretty sad but kept their heads up. Then came the final round. I was chosen out of me and Katherine to go to the last round. They went through all the rules and then decided the first round randomly.

"And the first round is Yang Xiao Long vs Kai Potestatum!" Yeah first round!

We went into the middle of the arena and the outside sunk into the floor of

the arena and a ring with lights on it rose up.

"You better not go easy on me." Yang said.

"Would I?" I replied.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Fight!"

She ran at me and punched while shooting and I dodged. I clapped my hands and my

breastplate. They fused into a staff. I spun it smiling.

"Just a little thing I fiddled with, it can be outfitted with crystals of dust." I slammed it into the ground. A shockwave spread out from where my staff hit the stadium. Yang jumped and punched through my attack. She shot some blasts at me. I blocked most but a few got through and they hurt enough to make me really mad. Emotions not in control, check. Then one hit me right above my heart. Added energy, check. Crap.

I started radiating shadows. My senses were heightened. I heard Elisabeth whispering, "We can't interfere, we can't interfere." I smiled. I put my hands together with my palms out and flat. A concentrated beam of black shot at Yang. She got hit in the face and her aura level quickly dropped. When the buzzer sounded I ignored it and just kept attacking. Katherine jumped in front of Yang and her bow staff absorbed my attack. "Why are you helping her Katherine? She is friends with that scum!" my voice had turned demonic again.

"We both know you don't think that way. Stay back!" the last comment was to the soldiers who had started to surround us. I stopped my attack to grab Airen's hand from behind. He activated his semblance and turned his fingers to water. The syringe fell through his fingers but I made a ramp out of shadows so it wouldn't inject the sedative it contained into me. I flipped to dodge Katherine coming from behind and twisted in midair to dodge an arrow shot by Elisabeth. My teammates surrounded me. "How can you help her? Her family... they… they killed." I fell to my knees tears streaming down my face.

"I know, I know." Katherine said walking up and hugging me.

"NO!" I blew her back. "I must kill her and bring her family the pain they brought ours! I will do the thing I was created for!" I created a dagger and wings out of shadows and flew at Weiss getting ready to stab her in the heart. She used her glyphs to knock me back and when I fell into the arena all of team RWBY joined in except Yang who was still out cold. Ruby used her semblance to close the space between us. She swung her scythe up, but I grabbed it. She shot me in the chest. I was blown back and was hit by a swarm of ice birds. I fell to the ground. I smiled as I turned around. There was another Schnee. "How nice of you to..." I stopped as I felt a needle punch into my back. Katherine had used her rail gun to shoot a syringe at me. "It was her. She..." I managed to mumble before I fell to the ground.

"Ahhhhh!" I yelled. I was in the infirmary. The rest of my team was sitting

around my bed.

"You're awake!" Elizabeth yelled.

"You in control?" Airen asked.

"Yeah, that was my longest episode. I hope it won't have side effects."

"What did you say about the reason you were made?" Airen asked again.

"Bring team RWBY in. They should hear this too." My team brought them in.

"I'm sorry. That was the worst time I ever lost control. Last year, the year before we got here, there was a raid on our island by the Schnee dust company again." Katherine was crying and my voice was starting to get choked up too. "Winter killed my, our, parents. They also..." I paused, lost in a painful memory. "They also killed me." Everyone's eyes widened and team RWBY jumped back.

"Then how are you here?" Ruby asked quietly.

"The people who run our island… Well most of the damage was done to my

heart. I literally don't have a heart anymore. They brought me to life to destroy the Schnee family."

"I'm sorry Kai. I didn't know." Weiss said sadly.

"It's okay, I think I'll go kill some Grimm."

"Why?" Elizabeth spoke up.

"There was lots of fear, the Grimm will be attracted. They'll swarm. We need

to keep it under control."

"Are you going alone?" Elizabeth asked. Look at that big sister coming out.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just not sure you are ready to fight yet."

" _She's lying. She wants to hold you back._ "

"No, I need to go." I then added in my head. " _Go away._ "

"No, You need to rest for a few days." " _I'm part of you now. You released me._ "

"I can't concentrate!" I yelled. "I'm going to take a walk."

" _You can't run from me._ " "Okay, I'm fine with that."

I walked out and had an argument with my voices. I had my eyes closed

concentrating, and bumped into someone. When I fell to the ground I looked up and saw team CRDL. "Hey freak." One guy behind me pulled me up and held me as the others hit me and didn't stop.

" _Kill them, kill them all._ "

"Fine."

"What did you say freak?" Cardin asked.

I said nothing. I pulled my head up from where it had been hanging down. I

had a big smile on that could chill the heart and send shivers down the spine. My eyes, which were usually a bright blue, were pure black with no whites. I used my shadow to slice the one behind me's legs. He fell down and I slowly walked up to Cardin. "Remember what I said about not looking human?" I made two clubs with spikes and started beating him with them. I stopped and moved on to something else. I sat on his chest and grabbed an arm in each hand. I started squeezing until I heard a few cracks. "What shall I do next?" I heard people running behind me. Someone pulled me off of him. I looked up and saw Ozpin. I shook my head and my mind cleared. I looked at Cardin with broken arms, bruises, and deep cuts. Then there was the one guy who held me with cuts down to the bone. I had to quickly make a bucket and threw up the bile in my stomach and fell down to the ground. "No, no. No I didn't. I didn't lose control, what was it?" I turned to Ozpin. "What did I do?"

"I don't know. I need to get these guys to the hospital."

"Should I help."

"Get them bandaged."

"Okay." I bandaged them with shadows. I also made stretchers with wheels

and wheeled them out. There was an ambulance waiting and they were rushed away to the hospital.

" _I gave you power. How did it feel?_ "

" _It felt, good._ "

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked.

"Kai just put two members of team CRDL in ICU."

"What? Did you lose control?" Airen was surprised.

"I didn't lose control, I need the dust sedative to regain control after that.

This was different."

"Maybe you should lie down."

I lied down and took a nap. "Ahhhhh!" I yelled. I was in the infirmary. "Sorry I

lost control guys."

"But, you said it was different." Katherine said confused

"No, that was me losing control, I almost killed Winter and Weiss."

"What?"

"He must have some memory loss." Airen whispered.

" _You almost killed Cardin. And you loved it._ "

"Who was that?"

"That was me."

"No, not you. It was someone else."

"No one else was here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

" _I could give you almost limitless power."_

" _SHUT UP!"_

" _I'm part of you. You can't get rid of me."_

"I need to relax. I'm going down to the cliff."

"Should I…"

"No, I need to be alone."

"Okay."

I walked out to a cliff. I sat with my legs hanging off the cliff. I felt a hand on

my shoulder. I jumped out of surprise and fell off the cliff. What surprised me the most was when I looked at the person who startled me. I looked at the face of my mom. On the way down I hit my head many times and passed out halfway down.

Where am I?

Who am I?

" _Hello._ "

Who is that?

" _I'm your friend._ "

Friend? Do you know who I am?

" _You are Maras._ "

I'm, Maras?

" _Yes._ "

Okay, where am I? How did I get here?

" _You fell, you are in a forest._ "

What are those?

" _Those are Grimm. Kill them._ "

Okay.

They seemed to be giant black bears with white plates and spikes. There

were 5 of them. I waited for one to get close. I ripped the plate off of his head and punched the exposed brain. I pulled the spikes off of his back. I threw them at the other Grimm and killed three more. The last Grimm lumbered towards me. He swiped at me and I blocked it with one hand. I punched him in the chest and there was a huge hole. I sat down and picked at my fingernails. They had Grimm blood on then.

Was that good.

" _Yes._ "

Ozpin walked into team KAKE's dorms. "Hello." he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Airen asked. "Who died?" he added jokingly.

"5 minutes ago Cardin Winchester died in the hospital of severe internal

bleeding and two collapsed lungs. Kai Potestatum has also gone missing."

"No. No no no no."

Who are they?

" _They are the White Fang._ "

Should I kill them?

" _No, we should wait._ "

Wait? Why?

" _They could be a valuable ally."_

Ok. I started talking out loud. "Hello."

"Adam! He looks like a hunter." One said.

"A hunter? I've only killed Grimm. I think. Have I killed other things?"

"You think?" asked the one who must me Adam.

"All I remember is waking up in this forest, talking with my friend, and killing the Grimm."

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, my voice here." I said tapping my temple.

"Ok, what Grimm did you kill?"

"Well there were five of these big black bears with spikes on them."

"Adam, those sound like Ursa Major. We should use him in the upcoming attack."

" _Attack? Try to join. You could kill many."_

Okay. "Hey if you're going on an attack, can I come with you. I want to kill."

"Yes." Adam said.

Adam took me with him to the White Fang Hideout in the forest near where they found

me. They had been scouting for an upcoming attack on a place called Beacon. They gave me a change of clothes as mine were in shreds. As I took off my shirt I found a black crystal in the shape of a star with black veins spreading out from it.

What is that?

" _That is me. I have been further fusing with your body. You have gained much power from that._ "

Oh, okay. What powers do I have?

" _You can manipulate shadows into tangible objects and you can copy semblances by touch._ "

What are semblances?

" _They are special powers._ "

Okay.

I finished getting my new clothes on. I had a black T-shirt with black pants and a black hoodie. I was told to mingle into the crowd and wait for a right moment to strike. I was told to target a girl in a red hood. I watched the fight. One girl killed the other relatively quick. I saw the girl I was supposed to kill, but I decided to wait for the right time to strike. I wanted to try out my new powers. A person who I had been introduced to, Cinder, came over the mike and said some things I didn't pay attention to. A bird Grimm started attacking the force field. It eventually got through and a gust of wind blew through the arena. It knocked of my hood, but I quickly put it back on. I quickly looked around but no one had noticed. The Nevermore was killed by kids with weapons that had fallen from the sky that had hit the Grimm. I slowly walked out into the crowd clapping.

"Good job on taking out that Grimm, but you will find me a greater, challenge. I want to fight, you, the red one."

"I am Ruby Rose, who are you?" The red girl asked.

"My name is Maras." I said, "Time to die." I got into battle stance. She flew at me in a flurry of red rose petals. I barely dodged her attack and grabbed a petal out of the air. "So pretty, these petals are, but like everything they are susceptible to darkness." From my fingers, darkness spread through the pet

al until it was pure black. I made a scythe out of shadow. A metal box fell from the sky. It opened up and there was a red box inside it. I flew at the girl with a trail of black petals behind me. I swung my scythe but she blocked it with her own. So that's what the red box was. I felt ice blossom on my back and a ribbon wrap around my neck. My hood fell from my face.

"Stop! Let him go!" a female voice yelled. A person pulled the ribbon of my

neck. I looked up into the face of a girl a few years older than me. I clasped one of her hands in mine. I smiled. "Gotcha." I let out a blast of black fire from my hands. I ran to where I was behind her while she was still in mid air. I jumped with my speed and punched her in the back and blasted her with my flames. Everyone else stared at me. One guy pulled out an ax. I blocked it with a wall of shadows and stabbed him with a spear. It went right through him because his body turned into water. A drop of water hit my hand. It quickly turned black and I turned my whole body into water. I flowed over to a girl and filled her lungs with my black water body. She collapsed to her knees and choked. I stayed in until I felt her heart stop. I flowed out of her lungs and reformed.

"Who's next?" I made a sword out of shadows. Well, I tried. I couldn't make anything out of shadows anymore. I heard something behind me. I looked around and saw another girl with a weird looking gun. I saw her put a red crystal in it. I flew through the air towards me. When it hit the black crystal on my chest a explosion immediately vaporized my body.

3rd person

Katherine fell to her knees. Her railgun turned back to her bow staff. tears fell from her eyes. "I-I killed my own brother."

"No, that wasn't him anymore, come on, we still have some grimm to kill."

"You're right, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guest. You had some really good input and there will be a few changes. I would like to point out one thing, Weiss was more egotistical in the beginning. Also, I was really just trying to get my idea out there. Thanks for the review!**

 **I'm reposting this because I have a story I forgot to tell. Also, you were right knight.**

 **So I play a game called town of salem. You name yourself and then you get a role. I had noticed one person had named themself Blake Belladonna. So I named myself Ruby Rose. There is one role called bodyguard where you can protect someone and if they get attacked, you die and your attacker does too. Blake was a bodyguard. SHE DIED PROTECTING ME! I WILL USE THIS!**

"That won't work." Katherine was laughing.

"It will work." Hunter defended.

"You think your sword will be able to grow more powerful by killing grimm with it?" Even Rosie was suspicious.

"Come on, what about you Airen."

"Well, I believe we will see tomorrow, when we fight grimm at Forever Falls" he replied.

The sword in question was a almost regular looking sword, except for the glass tube in the middle. Supposedly when a grimm died near to it, it collected the dust from when it dissolved and concentrated it. It will not turn to black dust though.

"Fine, and I'll prove all of you wrong then."

The next day came and they were out hunting. They found a giant beowolf and completely destroyed it together. It was mostly Katherine who shot off blasts of flame. Instead of the Grimm disappearing, it flowed into Hunter's sword.

"See, it worked." Hunter smirked.

"Give me that." Katherine said, snatching it out from his hands. " Why is it vibrating?"

"That's just the power of the giant beowolf."

"No , this feels different. It feels… AH!" the sword exploded throwing black goo all over Katherine. "AHHH!" She screamed in pain. The black goo was absorbed into her skin. She writhed on the ground. White armor spread over her body. A Grimm mask spread over her face, and spikes grew out of her back. She probably had unknown powers. When she moved her mouth, a split opened in the mask and moved with her mouth. She squinted at Hunter with her claws outstretched and her fangs bared. He no longer had a weapon so he had no way of defending himself. She tackled him, but then nuzzled into his chest. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he looked confused at the half Grimm hugging him and calling him 'Daddy'.

"You're my daddy aren't you?" her voice was gravelly. She looked up and smiled, "My creator."

"Well, you better take care of her. After all, she it's your first child." Rosie chuckled.

"Shut up! This isn't funny!"

"Well, it worked, for a little bit." Airen commented.

"That isn't the point! We need to get her to Ozpin."

"Who's Ozpin?" Katherine asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Fine." She grumbled.

When they arrived, Ozpin stood up from his desk quickly. " Why did you bring a creature of Grimm here?"

"She isn't a creature of Grimm, she's Katherine."

"What did you do?"

As Hunter told the story, Katherine hid behind him like a shy little girl. Ozpin got angrier as he went on.

"This is why you don't do stuff like that!" Ozpin yelled. "You don't experiment with…" he stopped as a Katherine appeared in between him and Hunter.

"You don't won't hurt my daddy!" she yelled. Her eyes glowed the red of the Grimm. She growled a low growl, a warning growl.

"I see, well Hunter, I will talk to you about this later. For now, keep her under control."

"Thank you Ozpin. Katherine, it's okay." Katherine's eyes faded from pure red to her green, human eyes.

"Okay daddy!" She said happily. They walked out. As they walked over to their dorms they ran into team RWBY.

"Is that a Grimm?" Yang asked, getting Ember Celica ready to fight. Katherine whimpered and hid behind Hunter.

"Yang, put those away. This is Katherine."

"No it isn't. That is a Grimm."

"No, there was an accident and she got like this."

Katherine peered at the members of RWBY. When her eyes fell on Ruby they widened and so did her grin. She leaped out from behind Hunter and hugged Ruby. "Sister!"

"Sister?"

"Oh, you've got two now Hunter." Rosie said.

"Shut up Rosie!" Hunter yelled. He then turned to Katherine who wouldn't let go of Ruby. "How is she your sister."

"She's close to being my sister but not the same."

"Not the same?"

"I think her mommy is my mommy's sister."

"How do you know?"

"Her eyes. Also she smells a little like mommy."

"A little?" Ruby asked.

"Only a little."

"Who's your mommy?" Blake asked with a soft voice.

"I don't know. But she really hates the mean guy with the cane."

"Ozpin?" She asked.

"Yeah, that guy. I'm hungry can I have something to eat?"

"Well, we're going to train now. We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago." Weiss

said.

"Wait!" Katherine yelled.

"What is it?" Weiss said, slightly annoyed.

"Your mommy's here! Come quick!" Katherine yelled. She grabbed Ruby's hand and

dragged her away. She ran with speed almost equal to Ruby's when she was using her semblance. They (mostly Katherine) ran into the woods. In a few minutes they reached a thick tree.

"Now what?" Ruby asked. Katherine was sniffing the tree. "What are you doing?"

"Finding your mommy. Duh." Katherine turned around with her back to the tree and stabbed the tree with her spikes and turned quickly and shredded the tree. There was a tunnel inside. "Come on!"

"I'm not sure I want to." Ruby replied.

"Scaredy-cat." Katherine said as she jumped down pulling Ruby with her. Ruby yelled as they fell down the dark tunnel. They ended up hitting a mattress. They saw a person sitting on a nearby couch. The person had on a white cloak white which was stained almost completely red. "Auntie!"

The person on the couch groaned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katherine! This is your daughter Ruby!"

"Ruby is that you?"

"Mom?" Ruby said, her voice cracking.

"Ruby, I'm sorry I couldn't beat her."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Salem."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you little girl?" Where was that voice coming from? I was in a simple room with a bed, chest of drawers, and a window. I looked out the window and saw two glowing red eyes. I was immediately filled with pure, primal, terror. "There you are!" I ran out the room, my feet made loud sounds on the wooden floorboards. I took in sharp breaths. "Aww," it was that voice again, "You're not very good at hiding." I ran into a room that I saw, and locked the door behind me. I ran into a closet, locking it too. I ran to the back, it was a pretty long closet, and curled up with my knees to my chest. I heard something outside the room. "Knock knock." It said in a sing-song voice. "I'm coming in… Hmm, not under the bed, clever girl to keep me guessing. I can't find a body." I felt a shiver go through my body as I felt his head turn towards me. "But, I haven't checked the closet." The door was flung open. "I've found you!" It was Kai. He held a giant knife over his head. There were black veins running through his face in contrast with his now pure white skin. He had red glowing eyes, the eyes of a grimm. I flinched and looked away.

"Nice, I found you." His voice was softer. I looked up. The bright sun behind him made me look away, and he was just a silhouette. "What's wrong? Are you crying?" The pain from the sun had brought tears to my eyes. Wait. I remember this. This is a memory. I had hid with the crates of black dust.

"No, the sun was in my eyes you butt." I lightly punched in the arm.

"You're cheating. You know I can't sense your aura when you're around black dust."

"Stop using your semblance for hide and seek then. Also I still don't believe there is aura in black dust."

"It does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!" I felt my memory fade. I tried to stay in it, but woke up. I was smiling through the tears on my face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ruby!" I smiled.

"So what led you to me?" Summer asked. We were at a table having breakfast.

"I smelled you! You smelled like Ruby, and Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Summer was holding back a smile.

"Yeah, the person you talked about earlier?"

"Salem?"

"Yeah, and Hunter is my Daddy."

"Your teammate is your dad?"

"How did you know he was my teammate? And yes, he created me."

"Who are your creators?"

"Well, Salem is my mommy, Hunter is my daddy, and Katherine was my past life."

Ruby looked at me with sad eyes. "Aren't you Katherine?"

"No."

"Then who are you?" Summer asked.

I thought for a minute. "Kaja."

"Fitting name." Summer said. "A name that originated in Atlas meaning princess of the gods."

"How is that fitting?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sorry I never told you this, but there are three gods of Remnant. The god of time, the goddess of light, and the goddess of grim. The god of time is your professor Ozpin. The goddess of grimm is Salem, who I have been keeping at bay for years. She is about to break through and attack Beacon. I am the goddess of light."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't have the time, and you could be targeted by the worshipper of Salem."

"People worship mommy?" I asked.

"Yes, their leader is a person called Cinder Fall." An explosion was heard outside. "Salem is here."

My eyes glowed. "Mommy's heart?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kick her but!"

"You do that Kaja, you do that."

 **I have not updated this is so long since I updated this. I am sorry, I just haven't been working on this much. I have been focusing on my other rwby fanfiction, my pokemon fanfiction, and my new Harry Potter/Blue Exorcist fanfiction. Also, thank you SasukeX630. You're awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter of The Dark Hunter. I have had a lot of fun writing this.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. I don't really like the ending, it's kind of short, but I needed to end it. I am writing a bunch of other things, including a competition me and some of my friends are doing. We're using the same team of ocs. I don't know what their things are going to be called, but mine will be called, Thus the Jade Rose Scatters. It's name is based on the epitaph on Summer's grave, which is part of a really sad poem. Well, I've been kind of rambling, on to the chapter!**

"Look, I thought Ozpin had eradicated everyone like me. Other than my, special, forces.

Good, come to me, my child." Salem was standing in front of a grimm army. There were many grimm/human fusions. Some had Deathstalker tails, and others had Nevermore wings. She had spread her arms open invitingly. I slowly walked up to Salem, unsheathed my claws, and lunged at her, swinging. A Ursa jumped in the way with his back facing me, it's spines nearly impaling me. I twisted in mid-air, and hit my arm. Salem grabbed my head, and dark shadows seeped from her hand. She dropped me, and I fell onto one knee.

"What would you like, master?"

"Destroy your teammates."

"Gladly."

I ran off, heading towards Beacon. I ran and found my team. "Hey guys, I want to show you something, it's in the forest, come on!" I ran off, them in tow. I smiled. "Mommy wants me to kill you all."

"What?" Hunter asked. I stabbed him with my claws, spreading them out to rip apart his guts. He collapsed, bleeding out. Airen pulled out his weapon in it's battle ax form. I pulled out my weapon, which I haven't used since I fused with those Ursai. I swung it at Airen, who turned into water so my attack didn't do anything. I slashed at him, but he turned into water again. I felt arrows bounce off my armor on my back. I stabbed him, and he turned into water. My staff morphed into a railgun, which I was able to use to blast some of the water away. He can only turn one part into water, so I was able to hit him in other places. I was hit in the back of the knees, so I fell down. Airen scrambled off to find his, gut, water, stuff. Whatever it's called. I turned to Rosie. I limped over to her. "Salem, help me, give me power."

Her voice echoed in my mind. "I have no need for a weak tool. Prove your worth."

"I'm sorry, I know you're still in there." I lashed out, trying to claw her throat out. "I guess you really are gone. We had fun together, I'm sorry. Goodbye." She pulled back an arrow, and fired, it driving into my forehead. I smiled, blood running down my head.

"I'm not done yet."

"You have become a monster, I'm sorry." She touched the arrow, and it exploded, and everything went away.

3rd person

Then, the fall of Beacon. All of the survivors know what happened. Salem awoke the dragon grimm, and killed the hunters with her army of grimm and hybrids. She personally killed Ozpin, and has been hunting down the maidens and Summer ever since.


End file.
